theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
here are some ROOLEZ for our wiki Bold Rules are the more important ones, ok. Editing rules 1. Dyna Blade May Not Be called fat 2. The Shadow Star may or may not have the word The in front of his name Examples with the *"Oh look, The Shadow Star" *"Yeah, me and the shadow star are not hiding on the UFO." Examples without The *"Shadow Star are you on the UFO." *Hey Shadow Star, do you have my patch snaks 3. Make sure images posted on articles are somewhat related to the article. 4. Please don't make articles about fan made characters/stories about TARS you made unless you get approval. If you want to share youre TARS fan fiction characters, make it a blog post, a fourm article, or go on the TARS Fanon Wiki. I do respect anybody making TARS fan things, just try and keep them off of real articles. If you do make one, dont come whining to me because I deleted your fan character. *'Fan artwork of existing characters can be put on articles if I like them enough.' *'Any deleted fan character will be put on the TARS fanon wiki. ' 5. Please do not insert false information into any pages or try and change personalities of characters. (This one is probabaly the most commonly broken. The image to your right did actually happen.) Your not making it more appealing, your vandalizing my wiki. ' *'Also, do not rename pages without permission. 6. Do not add the category Air Ride Group Members to any article with the Second Party category. 7. I don't mind if you jokingly misspell things. I may change if it's something like charcters, but i'll keep it if it's like characterz. 8. Do not edit polls. I think it resets the votes 9. Do not edit template pages. 10. Please wait about 5-10 minutes before editing a newly created article, especially if White Kirby made the article. ESPECIALLY if it has something like COMING SOON, as it is probably being edited and you disrupt the editing. 11. Don't add things that have nothing to do with TARS. (EX:Someone made a 9-11 article and put The day this page was created was the 15th anniversary of 9-11. as the info.) 12. Please put your comics on the comments section of the Fan Made Comics article. 13. Don't remake a page that is locked just so you can edit it. Yes, this has happened before. ' 14. Don't shrink images to a size that makes them unviewable. 15. If you add something to a page, and it gets deleted in a day or something by me, don't readd it, because chances are I disapprove of that edit. For example, someone was changing Hydreigon's backstory about his EXP bar to the point where I had to lock the page. 16. If you have a TARS series you do, such as an animated version of TARS, you can make a page for the series, but that's it, no exclusive characters or comics/episodes. ' Commenting Rules 17. You can tell someone to Shut Up in the comments. That doesn't mean you can tell everybody to shut up. *Don't rudely say Shut Up to everybody on the wiki all the time. That will get you a short block. 18. No saying the word Ripoff in the comments for The White Ripoff Story, unless you're being sarcastic. *No calling White a ripoff in the comments for that page either. 19. No trying to make out with the All Patch in the comments! 20. Please don't disrespect anybodys opinion here. We had two people disrespecting somebodys opinion about this wiki on The History Button blog post comments. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE :D ''' '''21. Keep wars off of my wiki General Rules 22. Cursing is allowed on the wiki. 23. Don't expect a reply from Poyo Ride/User:White Kirby on a blog post/comments section in 5 days. If you are waiting for him to reply to a question on a blog post, he will usually not see the Blog Post reply within 10-30 days. You can type a message on his message wall, and he will usually reply within a few hours-1 day. 24. If you are forced to join this wiki by another user, you do not have to join this wiki. 25. Wiki Contributors on the wiki, it would be cool if you make an account. It would help me be able to tell the difference between two of you, and you can get on the leaderboard. I know one wiki contributor that gives me ideas for things who would be like 3 on the ranks if he had an account. (This does not mean you have to get one) 26. If there's something on this wiki you do not like, please don't make a big deal out of it. ''' '''27. Please don't beg me for admin status. Admin status is earned, not given. '' Category:Browse Category:Policy